


An Epic Love

by OnlyJustAMemory



Series: A Little Less Broken Together [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: (sort of), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Hope Mikaelson Needs a Hug, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, kinda weird format, lizzie was there when no one else was, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: {post 2x06} Hope and Lizzie have a talk and feelings happen.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: A Little Less Broken Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582078
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italic text = Lizzie  
> Bold text = Hope
> 
> {Enjoy!}

[The door to Hope’s bedroom creaks open. Hope jolts awake and her eyes take a second to register who’s standing in front of her.]

**Lizzie?**

_ Hey. _

**What’s going on? It’s like 3 o’clock in the morning. Why aren’t you in bed?**

_ I haven’t been sleeping well lately. Besides, I was thinking. _

**About?**

_ You mostly. This hellhole of a school. The messed up world we live in. _

[Lizzie sits down on the end of Hope’s bed.]

_ Isn’t it kinda messed up that no one is glad that you’re back?  _

[Hope raises an eyebrow.]

**This is what’s keeping you awake?**

_ Partially yeah. It’s like… it’s like you’re an inconvenience to them. You existing is an inconvenience. You saved their asses and they’re all acting like dicks to you. _

[Hope shrugs.]

**It’s not like I was expecting them to suddenly start praising me or anything.**

_ Oh come on, I know that it means more to you than that. You love Landon and all he can think about is himself and how he now has to pick between you and Josie. The first time he saw you after remembering he tried arguing with you! Josie didn’t want to bring people’s memories back because it would screw up her perfect reality and Rafael didn’t even consider how you’d feel after everything. Hell, none of them did! None of them, not one, stopped and considered how you felt after seeing all the people you love acting like you’re a complete stranger!  _

**…You did though.**

[Hope’s soft response is drowned out in the midst of Lizzie’s rant.]

_ They’re supposed to be your friends, your  _ _ family _ _ , and yet they- agh! _

[Lizzie tightens her fist. Hope knows without even looking that she’s leaving crescent-shaped marks on her palm. She carefully takes ahold of the other girls hand and laces their fingers together.]

**Lizzie, it’s ok-**

_ No, Hope! In what universe is that ok! Without you, we’d probably all be dead and they can’t see that! _

[There’s a faint glow coming from where they’re connected and Hope can tell Lizzie is subconsciously siphoning magic off of her, drowning in anger.]

[Hope slips her hand away and Lizzie immediately feels an intense mixture of hurt and fear and longing and hope ( always hope ) race through her. Most of the feeling quickly dissipates when Hope instead cups Lizzie’s face, although her heart is still beating at a million miles per hour and she can feel herself becoming slightly light-headed.]

**Lizzie, I promise you it’s okay. Even if it isn’t now, it will be. Besides, I’ve got you, don’t it?**

[The gentle smile Hope gives Lizzie makes her stomach do a weird… thing.]

_ You need more than that. You  _ deserve  _ more than that. I’m not enough, I’ll never be enough for you, and- _

**Alright no, stop right there. Do you seriously believe that? That you’re not enough for me? You, one of the strongest people I have ever known, is not good enough? You’re powerful and brave and smart and if anything I’m not enough for you. You have such a big heart and you can try to argue that that’s not true, but if it weren’t you wouldn’t be sitting here with me right now. You hide yourself behind this tough armour you’ve created, scared that people won’t like what’s on the inside, but I do. I like it. I like** **_you_ ** **.**

_ You-you like me? _

**Yeah, I like you. It’s kinda hard not to.**

_ But why me? You have basically everyone chasing after you: Landon, Josie, and Raf, plus those two Mystic Falls High people… Hell, I’m pretty sure even  _ Penelope  _ had a small crush on you at one point. _

[Hope chuckles.]

**You basically just answered that question yourself. You were the only one to have considered how I felt when I came back. You were actually happy to see me, and you made me feel like I was worth something. You reminded me that maybe I did have a place here after all. That the world wasn’t better off with me gone.**

[Hope pushes a stray strand of Lizzie’s blonde hair behind her ear.]

**You listened to me. You remembered when no one else did, and I’m beginning to think that wasn’t just a coincidence.**

[A beat of silence and then…]

_ So what, is this a pity thing? Because if it is I’m fine with just being another lost soul who is in love with Hope Mikaelson… well, okay maybe I’m not exactly  _ fine _ with it but I’ll take it over pit- _

[Lizzie doesn’t get the chance to finish. Hope surges forward and presses their lips together. Lizzie is stunned for a minute, but the feelings she’s been repressing for so long jump to the surface and she kisses Hope back without a second thought. It feels so right being here, surrounded by all things Hope.] 

[The need for air is what finally separates them.]

**Trust me, it is so not a pity thing. I don’t know exactly when it started to happen, but I am head-over-heels in love with you. Besides-**

[Hope opens her mouth to continue, but a yawn comes out instead. Lizzie laughs.]

_ Alright sleepyhead, I think it’s time you went back to bed. _

[Hope drowsily nods in agreement. Lizzie starts to stand up, but Hope’s hand yanks her back down.]

**Where are you going?**

_ I was going to let you- _

**Oh no no no-**

[Hope pulls Lizzie into bed beside her and wraps an arm around her waist.]

**You’re not escaping me that easily.**

[Lizzie opens her mouth to protest but then closes it, realizing she has no true objections to the situation. With a content sigh, she snuggles closer into Hope’s embrace and they both begin to drift off to sleep.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of context this could kind of seem like Lizzie and Hope had sex last night and this is the morning after but it’s a lot more PG then that
> 
> Lizzie = Italic text  
> Hope = Bold text
> 
> Enjoy!

[It’s light outside when Lizzie next wakes. It takes her brain still foggy with sleep a second to register where she is before she shoots up.]

... _ Hope? _

[No response. Lizzie’s mind immediately begins to spiral.]

_ Of course last night wasn’t real you idiot how could you be so stupid it was probably just another Malivore dream monster or even better just your messed up head playing tricks again- _

**Lizzie?**

[The bedroom door opens. Hope steps in and Lizzie lets out a small sigh of relief.]

_ You’re here. You’re actually here. _

**Well, yeah, this is my room.**

[Lizzie hates that she can feel herself blush.]

**Why wouldn’t I be here?**

_ It’s just… you weren’t here and I thought that maybe I’d made up what happened last night. You know, it was just a dream. _

[A beat of silence passes.]

**Does that mean you wish that last night didn’t happen?**

_ What?!? No, Hope- how does that even correlate? How did you end up making that connection?!? _

**It just-**

_ Alright, pause. We really need to work on you’re whole “I’m not deserving of love” thing ‘cause it’s utter crap. _

**Oh you’re one to talk.**

**[** They’re both beginning to smile.]

**Come on, let’s go get breakfast. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.**

**——————————————**

[There’s no one in the kitchen (which isn’t that surprising considering everyone else just gets their food in the cafeteria but Lizzie’s father owns the school and she’s Extra). Hope scans the room and instantly gravitates to a tray filled with blueberry muffins. She picks one up, tears a piece off and pops it in her mouth.]

**So, us.**

_ Us. _

**I didn’t know you liked me.**

_ To be honest, neither did I. And then last night… I don’t know. Being with you just feels so right. It’s so natural and I don’t have to worry about always being perfect. You’ve seen me at my worst and my best and you’re still here.  _

**How long have you felt like this?**

_ I’m not sure, but when I got my memories back, I realized just how much I needed you. You make me feel less… broken. It was hell when you were gone and having you back was like becoming whole again. _

[Hope doesn’t saying anything and Lizzie starts to panic again.]

_ Alright, now your turn to spill. This has all kind of been one sided. _

**In no way is any of this one sided, Lizzie. I like you so much that it hurts. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it’s scary. When I came back to Mystic Falls after Malivore, I knew that no one was going to remember me but it was still like a dagger to the heart. I expected that feeling with Dr. Saltzman and some of the others but you… I didn’t realize how much I needed you until I didn’t have you.**

_ What about Landon? _

[Lizzie would have come up with a snarky name for the boy, but it wasn’t the time.]

**I spent such a long time pushing everyone away and when he showed up, I was on the verge of breaking. I needed someone and he was there. I’m not saying that I didn’t feel anything for him, I did, but he wasn’t the one. I didn’t know it then, but maybe I had what I needed all along and I just didn’t realize it.**

_ That is so frickin’ cheesy. _

[They slowly began to inch towards each other.]

**You liked it.**

[There’s no longer any space between them.]

_ Yeah, I did. _

[It’s Lizzie who initiates it this time. Hope’s lips are so soft and while the kiss is gentle, it’s also passionate, fueled by their love for one another. Lizzie drowns in the feeling of being here, in Hope’s arms. It’s intoxicating and just as addicting as it was last night. Lizzie feels like she could fly.]

[Again, it’s the fact that they both need to breath that pulls them apart.]

[Hope rests her forehead against Lizzie’s.]

**Wow.**

[Lizzie laughs, a sound that is so carefree and joyous it makes Hope’s heart do flips.]

**I really like you, Lizzie.**

_ I know.  _

[Hope snorts and Lizzie so desperately wants to kiss her again.]

_ Hope Mikaelson, will you be my girlfriend? _

**Of course I will, Elizabeth Saltzman.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make this a series? I’ve got ideas in mind so stay tuned :)


End file.
